1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic film with magnetic recording track and method of recording on the track and reproduction from the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One well-known photographic film with magnetic recording track is cinefilm having a sound track. Recently, there has been proposed photographic film for still pictures provided with a magnetic recording layer. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 53(1978)-109604 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 57(1982)-6576 is disclosed photographic film having a transparent magnetic recording layer applied thereto over the entire surface thereof.
Photographic film with magnetic recording track is advantageous in that, in addition to image information, various data on the image information such as the photographing day, exposure conditions, photographing place, photographer, other data on photographing, and data for photographic laboratory use, e.g., correction data which can be used to obtain an optimum print depending on the finish following development, can be recorded on the film, thereby greatly adding to the usefulness of the photographic film.
Further, the magnetic recording track can be used as a recording section for providing a photographic camera with such information for controlling the camera as the sensitivity of the film or the number of exposed or unexposed frames, thereby making the photographic film more convenient in use.